Tralen Hickim
by friedbologna101
Summary: This is a tale of our hero Tralen Hickim's life.


Tralen Hickim

Tralen Hickim, born to Redguard woman and a Nordic man during a terrible time, this time was the Great War. His father was a Redguard warrior whom was active in the war efforts, his mother a maid and bartender. Tralen himself preferred hunting of scorpions and other terrible creatures both for food and weapons. At age 10 he was already an experienced killer of beast, but never before had he slew a man. It was the eve of his 11th birthday on his way home from hunting a drunken man came out from an ally, and soon began shouting horrid things about his mother. Young Tralen didn't quite know what to do, so he did the only thing he knew how to do he drew his bow and fired an arrow strait threw the skull of this man. He felt terrible yet at the back of his mind his inner killer seemed to enjoy it. Now he hadn't the slightest clue what to do with the man's body so he took it to the woods and buried it and ran home to sleep. Several years of his life passed witch he filled with providing food and coin for his mother as his father was still fighting this "Great War", he had recently turned 16 years of age when the warriors came. They told of his fathers death Tralen was not only angry, but he wanted revenge and he promised his mother he would gain it. He accessed the information know on his father's death, and discovered the name of his High Elf Killer. Instead of doing what most do to seek revenge on the High Elf that being join the war effort, Tralen Hickim being the impatient young man he is chose a different path he became a rouge. He traveled the war front helping when he could, but his true goal never changed to find the killer of his father. Traveling across Hammerfall was never more terrifying for a young man, but Tralen Hickim was no normal young man he was a young man who had been hurt, and he was going to find revenge. He spent his 18th birthday on the roads of Tamriel still searching for this High Elf who killed his father, bit the "Great War" was starting to end with the High Elfs retreating to the Summerset Isles. The chances of him finding his fathers killer was starting to decline, he then made a decision that would change his life forever. He decided to stop holding onto a child's anger and began to grow up leaving the war front was odd for him after so long being there, but it was no less satisfying. He made it to his village only to find that his mother had died from illness almost a year ago. Tralen was devastated his one thing to live for had been killed. He proceeded to go to the bar that his mother once tended, and got drunk terribly drunk drunker that ever before and in this drunkenness he remembered something from his early childhood when he was no older than 4 years of age. This memory one that seemed insignificant at the time was of his father telling him his dream of traveling to Skyrim to discovered his Nordic heritage Tralen realised what he was going to do in his life from this point on, he was going to live out his father's dream. The next day he packed a bag of clothes, food, water,  
armor, and his only two weapons, his childhood hunting bow and his fathers scimitar. He traveled across Hammerfall, heading East to Skyrim home of the Nords. Little did he know this was the worst time to visit Skyrim in ages. Skyrim was in a heated civil war between the Stormcloak rebellion, and the Imperial Legion. The Legion had a camp posted near the Skyrim/Hammerfall boarder, where Tralen had decided to cross. The Imperials thought him to be a thief, and captured him to take him the Helgen an Imperial town where he was to be executed, but right as he the executioner was bring down the axe upon his neck a dragon appeared from the south. Panic was the first thing that came to Helgen followed by death and destruction. Tralen was lucky to escape with his life. After escaping he found a surviving Stormcloak war prisoner who told Tralen the horrors of the Elf supporting Imperials, and welcome him to join the rebellion. Tralen accepted his offer and was pointed in the direction of Ulfric Stormclock the leader of the rebellion. On his way he found the city of Whiterun where he resupplied, and then bought a horse to continue north on. He found the city Windhelm the city of the Stormcloaks, and spoke to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak Tralen was now 20 years old, and about to enter another war. He didn't exactly want to enter another war, but as when he was 11 and he killed for the first time in the back of his mind he seemed to like it. The war was long and hard fought, and took another 3 years of his life, but the Stormcloacks came out victorious. Tralen had survived and at the age 23 still had much of his life ahead of him. With the war over he had a curiosity of the dragon that had attacked him in the small now destroyed town of Helgen. He returned south to speak with the Jarl of the city Whiterun. He told him stories of the old times and dragons Tralen listened. Some years later, and after many travels he once again returned to Whiterun. He entered a bar and saw a beautiful young Nordic Woman. After greeting her he offered her a drink but she declined for she wasn't one to drink. He took her to her house and she then asked if she would see him again he responded by saying maybe someday. Tralen starting walking, and realised he was 27 years old and hadn't ever had a home of his own. The next day he left to do to the Jarls quarters to ask him about purchasing a house as he had collected coin from his many adventures. The Jarl said yes, and Tralen paid him the coin and took the key to his new home. After fixing the place up for a few months he decided to try and win the heart of that beautiful women he had met all those years ago. He went to where she lived and found her, he remembered her name witch was Lilith. After exchanging stories of the past few years for some time he asked her do go with him to eat supper she accepted, and they went out to eat. After quite a few months of being together, Tralen asked Lilith to marry him. She then accepted and they got married the following week. They lived happy for 10 years, but after 10 years Tralen was ready to get back out into the world and do something now at the age of 38. He went back to the Jarl of Whiterun to ask about dragon hunts, the Jarl said that there a a few report sightings and gave Tralen the locations. He went to slay his first dragon, upon seeing his first dragon in nearly 20 years he was shocked at the shear size of the beast. He used his bow to fight the dragon, and was able to kill it after a long fought battle. After this first battle Tralen continued to fight dragons and slay monsters. He did this for nearly 5 years until he decided at 43 it was time he finally found his where his fathers Nordic heritage. So he traveled to the city of Winterhold a snowy cold small city of Nords. He asked about and found a old man who claimed to know about his father. This old man said that he was the son of a long line of Nords and that he was Tralens great grandfather. He told him of his past and his father's childhood, and of how the family had gotten to Skyrim. Tralen had discovered what he had originally been seeking the whole time. Now that the age of 45 Tralen was tired and ready to retire from adventuring. He returned to his love Lilith, and they had a child a Nord Redguard mix just as Tralen. They decided to name the child for his grandfather, they named him Valund. Tralen raised this child to be a good adventure and worker, he grew up and got married himself. Valund and his wife had a child that was Tralen's grandson. Tralen and his wife lived together until his wife passed at the age of 75, Tralen moved to live with his son, grandkids, and great grandkids. Tralen Hickim later died at the age of 78, 2 years after the passing of his wife. Stories of Tralens Heroic deeds are still told to this day, and some say that it was his son that became dragonborn and slayed the great dragon Alduin... The End 


End file.
